Unexpected Events
by LadyElitaOne
Summary: This is a story of a woman getting her first truck for she doesn't know that the truck is a Robot, as the Government is looking for him and she will met a hole new line of friends and maybe fine love but with love comes a Price, read to fine out more.
1. Chapter 1

One clear sunny day a women named Delena was at an Auto/Truck Auction that her father had brought her to so that she could get her first truck, it was a gift to his daughter for she had just gotten a job with the government witch she started in two days. Her father came up to her and told her that she could pick the truck she wanted. So she took her seat and waited for the Auction to begin.

While Delena and her father were waiting for the auction to begin a truck with Red and Blue flames on it pulled up quickly in the garage to hide, because there was a black and white Mustang Police Car chasing him. Just when the police car was out of sight and the truck was about to pull out, But a young man was coming near the truck, so the truck stopped as the engine turned off, not to long afterward the young man came up to the truck and seen that no one was in side it and just sitting there. The man looked at the truck " Hay Mat " the young man said " What is it" Mat the Manager of the Auction replying back, " This truck! Its not on record, "Should we pull this one off to the side in till we get confirmation from the owner if this is one of the vehicles up for auction?" he yelled, "You know how busy the boss lady is.

Just add it to the to the list. We'll get confirmation about it later! Just put a number on the windshield and get the papers out of the glove compartment and be sure to give me the papers when your done, the show is in five minutes." Mat said walking away from a truck that was not to far away, "Okay fine" the young man said as he opened the passenger side door, then he clammed in and opened the glove compartment and took the papers that where in there and placed a big number on the dashboard facing outward so that people could see it though the windshield. The number read Forty One on the card he placed, " Wow this is a nice damn truck, I wander who's truck this is, or dose it belong to anyone! " the boy said as he sat there feeling the sets and just then the radio turned on and scared the boy enough to make him jump, " I see why this truck is here this damn truck is haunted." the boy said as he quickly got out of the truck and closed the door.

" I am not going in that truck again." He said as he slapped a number on the door of the blue and red Peterbuilt and headed for another vehicle to double check the auction number on and to give the papers to his boss Mat. While the truck that was trying to hide and now is stuck at an Auction and just may get sold, but he was hoping that he wasn't.

Delena and her father where ready to see what they had to pick from. Just then they brought a silver and white truck out and started to tell the info on that truck. Delena looked as her dad looked at her, " How about that one sweetie?" he said putting his hand on her shoulder "No dad not that one, its two dull for me." she replied crossing her arms. "Well they have more." he said sitting back in the chair.

After thirty minutes latter and after the all the trucks but two ware sold. Delena and her father ware looking at the truck before the last one came out and lessening to the man, for she didn't see any she wanted. the red and Blue flamed Pete noticed a man coming up to him and opened the driver side do to the truck and got up in it and started the truck up so that he could drive it on the Auction floor to Auction it off.

The last truck was about to come out when Delena looked at her father, " Dad lets go I don't see any I really like." Delena said to him disappointed because she couldn't fine the one that she really liked, "Okay if you want to go, well lets go we can go some ware else, I know another place that we can try," her father said as she looked at him and then notices the last truck rolling out.

Delena was speechless as truck number Forty One rolled to a stop on the Auction floor. Her father seen the look on her face " Delena what's wrong?" he said looking at her, "Dad I want that truck" Delena said with a shocked look on her face for she never seen a truck so Beautiful and shiny in her life. Her father looked at the truck she was pointing to, "Are you sure!" he said, "YES" Delena replied.

Delena's father waited for the man to start the Auctioning as he seen a man at the other end of the room eye balling the same truck his daughter wanted, He was not going to let the man take this truck home he was determined to get this truck for is daughter, because he never really got her much as she was growing up but cents he had his settlement from his accident he was able to afford it, he was not going to let her down this time.

Just then the man started a Twenty Thousand and he raised his number as the other man did so as well, so the Auctioneer went higher " Do I her Thirty Thousand," he said looking at them. Delena's father raised his number and just like before the man in the corner did so as well. They went on and on in till they got to Sixty Thousand and Delena's father new he was going to high but he raised his number anyway and looked at the man in the corner as he started to raise his number but didn't.

Just then the Auctioneer looked at the both of them and said " SOLD To the man and the lovely young woman." as he hit the gavel on the table. Delena looked at her father and hugged him "Thank you daddy." she said hugging him tight, "Your welcome sweet heart." Her father said as he put his hand on her back and kissed the side of her head for he was pleased of the out come of it all.

Delena and her father went down to sign papers on the truck so she could take it to her home near the base that her father worked at and it's the same base she was going to be driving for and it is not to far form where they ware at now. Delena's father looked at her, she was like a kid on Christmas morning, she was so happy that she got a truck that had her two favorite colors on it and she loved the flame job on it as well.

Delena went to look at the truck as her father finished paying for it, she walked up to the driver side door then opened it and clammed in as she was over whelmed of how beautiful the truck was inside, she then sat down in the driver seat and laid her hands on the steering wheel. She looked around in amusement for she couldn't believe that this truck was hers. As she started to get out she noticed a small symbol on the steering wheel, but she just thought that it was some kind of logo for a company so she did bother it. Just then she got out of the truck and ran to her father.

While Delena ran to her father the truck that she bought turned the mirror on the driver side of the door to where he could see what they were doing. The truck had the perfect chance to make a run for it but he didn't he just stayed put for he knew if he took off the police would be after him and that would worn the other Police Car that was after him earlier. So for now he stayed with the girl and her father for he had no choice now.


	2. Chapter 2

Delena and her father started to walk to the truck, " Delena you are going to dive the truck home and I am going to stop by the DMV to get what you need for the truck" Her father side putting his arm around her. " Okay dad I know the temp tags will hold in till the original ones come in." Delena said walking up to the truck and started to open the door.

Delena claimed in to the truck and started the engine as the keys was already in the injection, "Okay dad I will get going I have things to do and well wash my new truck." she said smiling as she stated to drive off.

Her father watched her as she drove out of his site, " I hope she will be safe." He said as he started to walk to his blue pick up truck he came in.

(Inside the Auction office)

Just then the boss lady named Ruth was looking and putting together of there sales they made in today's Auction when just then the phone rang scaring her making her jump. " Hello this is Ruth's truck and auto auction," she said as the man on the other end of the phone answered after she finished what she said over the phone, " Hello ma' am! This is Major Lennox, I work with the air force as well as the military, we have a concern?" Ruth lessened to him as he told her about a truck that was traced to her location. Ruth waited in till Major Lennox was finished " Sir I know the truck you're talking about!" she replied in a nerves tone, " Well ma'am we need that truck it belongs to our government and we need it back,"

Ruth thought to her self as she new that the truck was there, " Okay sir we have that truck here if you want to come and retrieve the vehicle." Ruth said to Lennox, " Yes we will be there in about thirty minutes to recover our property, Just don't let anyone near or in the truck, understood!" Lennox stated before hanging up.

As she hung up the phone she stood up and walked out to the lot where her employees ware cleaning where the vehicles were parked, " Mat!" She yelled to the man putting the numbers back in order for the next show "Yes ma'am" Mat replied to her, " Where is the truck that I was in over there," She said pointing to the corner where the blue and Red truck with flames was.

Mat knew that the truck was Auctioned off and that she was not going to be happy, " Ma'am it was sold in today's auction," He replied to her. Ruth knew that once the men came for the truck that she would be in trouble but she waited for the military to arrive.

(At Delena's House)

Delena pulled up in her driveway and parked her new truck in the back of her house, She claimed down and closed the door to the truck and started to walk to her house and noticed an air craft flying over her head, witch was weird because they never flew other this way but any way she went back to what she was ding, so she went into her house to get cleaning supplies to clean her new truck.

While Delena started to search for the cleaning supplies, when aloud sound came from out side and she went to see what it was and found her truck gone, so she went out to see if she could see it driving out of the drive way. She ran down the steps and seen nothing but she felt a quake that was near the Cliff that she lived on. Delena looked over the ledge and could not believe her eyes there were two metal like men fighting in the canon behind her house, Delena was in shock and seen one of them coming at her.

Delena took off and started to her house to call the authorities when one of the metal men reached the top of the canon and took her, "Let me go you, you crazy machine." Delena said screaming for help, " No! My master need's you," He said to her, The other machine got up off the ground, " You put her down Starscream!" the other machine said as he tried to fly away with her but the other one who she looked at and it seemed to have the same colors as her truck. Delena feel to the ground as the one he called Starscream shot off a few shots at the other one.

Delena stood up and ran for her house, she watched them fight just then the one with the same colors as her truck picked up the other one and throw him in to part of her house, "Common we must get you out of here," he said as she went out her door and ran to him, that is when she realized as he turned in to her truck. Delena got in the passenger side and was shocked, her truck was alive. " Who are you and what just happened back there, you destroyed my home I have now place to live now!" Delena said to him as he drove off, " I am deeply sorry ma'am but as you can see there after you!" he said to her as they drove off.

Delena looked at him, " What! Who is after me this makes no cents," Delena said sitting in the set, " The Decepticons! there our enemies and we are here to protect you're kind and there after you because of you're father!" He told her, "My Father! Wait you know my father? Who are you." Delena said to him.

He was quiet for a minute, " My name is Optimus Prime, I worked with you're father a long time ago when he was in service at the base and he ask me to protect you for you are not like other kids," He said not saying any more, " What do you mean Optimus." Delena said as she moved over to the driver set, " I can't tell you but you ware born with it, I know that its very powerful if any Decepticons got there hands on you, that is why you're father bought me at that Auction, he new me and wanted you to have a normal life.

Delena sat there in the set and started to fall asleep when Optimus pulled up to a gate and it opened up there where guards and solders standing there. Delena wasn't seen by any one because of the windows were darkened to where you couldn't see in them.

She looked as they drove past, " Optimus why are we here!" she said. As he pulled up in to a huge hanger.


End file.
